Jadeblade Empire
Summary DISCLAIMER: The Jadeblade information is outdated and subject to a revision. Please check back later. The JadeBlade Kingdom is ruled over by the mighty Overlord Kyojin- The Embered King, who is also the Sin of Wrath. They are a Autocracy led by the strongest and most respected of their kind who comes to be known as the Overlord. They value strength in all its forms and are well known to have a strong code of honor among them with little care for race or gender. Because of this the kingdom has become a sort of haven, consisting not just of the orcish tribes but also trolls, ogres, goblins, lamia's and many other monster like races that do not tend to be accepted anywhere else. However despite the kingdoms seemingly chaotic nature and the view of them from other races being nothing but monsters, there are rules, and all follow the rules of the strong and most importantly Honor. If these rules are broken, such as banditry, stealing, rape, slavery and murder without a posed challenge for such things, they are sentenced to fight for their life, working the kingdoms industry or even had the same crime happen to them. As long as these laws of the Overlord are followed all races under their rule are allowed their views and own values, creating a rather interesting ordered mish-mash of cultures that are not watered down due to over control. The armies of the Overlord focus more on overwhelming power and versatility in battle and have a large amount of honor and respect to their enemies. From the ranks of giant trolls with goblin riders, to the lamia archers with poison tipped arrows, all have a purpose to serve. Some are breed for this purpose, true monsters that combine aspects of each race. Locαтιoɴѕ The capital city Fairglaive is the seat of Kyojin's power, from the giant tower that resides in the center the Overlord watches over and protects his people Clαɴѕ Dragonsong Lee'Kel Clan Organisations 9 Tails of the Overlord General Information Main Race: Orcs The majority are Orcs but the Overlord brings many races both normal and monster under his rule, ranging from Harpy, Lamia, Troll, giants etc.. Type of Government: Big Boy Autocracy Current Ruler: Kyojin Dragonsong System of Society: Overlord A system who ever is the strongest / most fit rules by defeating the last Overlord Capital City: Windglaive The large city is trible in nature apart from the walsl of black stone that make up its defence and the huge black tower in the center where the Overlord lives. Main/Specialized Trades: Hunting Leatherworking Mining/Minerals Weapon Forging Mercenaries Siege Weapons Clay Exporting Monster Breeding Numbers Spirital Communication Warefare Main Foods: Monster Meats (Ranging from desert wolves & Scorpions, to more exotic things that people can hunt themselves such as drakes) Arid Lands Vegitations Nuts Roots Cheese Main Religion: Spirtitrual Shamanisum Shamans are both mages and Religius leaders of the empire Shamans speak to the spirits of both the long dead ansestors and elemental spirits of the realm Speaking to ones ansestors for guidence is common place, as is honoring them while not mandatory it is common place Those of Spirtitrisum are ones that are drawn to prove themselves worthy of a place beside their ansestors. Guiding those of their line to even greater heights of glory and in turn make them worth being reborn once more. Many rituals involve insense / drugs to connect to the spirit world more easily Ritual circles and huts are common places of worship along with home shrines to families ansestors with offerings being given every so often. Main Cultural Values: Power in all aspects is respected {Combat, intelegence etc} The Overlord holds power Honor in battle Unity of all under their banner Individuality cultures Main Cultural Traditions: Full Soul Moon (The day the spirits walk across the land every full moon) Those that defeat the Overlord become the Overlord Main Family Values: Loyalty Power Honor Landscape Semi Arid land, trees and dried bushes with some rivers and lakes here and there. Notable landmarks Sea of Glass South east of JB meetor lands and makes shards of towering glass Weather Warm to hot most of the year with going down to normal and rains during winter Military Grunt -> Sergeant -> Lieutenant -> Captain -> Lord -> Overlord Strengths Warrior Culture: Forging all skills and leading to a honorable after life is what the people crave. Because of this the warrior like people. Because of this they have taken many lands, and intergrated many people and techqnues within their own. Resource-rich: Due to their lands they have plentyful resources, even if they must work in order to obtain it. From metals to large stretches of land useful for farming basic things, they use all to expand. Weaknesses: The strong thrive, the weak serve: The strong are above all that they would consider weak. Because of this many ‘weak’ die and their talants undiscovered. Or pride overtakes the so called strong and they end up dying a pitiful death. Everyone knows best: Because of the clans and their chiefs the Overlord is often challenged due to his decisions. Because of this at critical points his armies seem disorganized and rabbled until a power structure is reformed to suit their needs through testing and trial.